


Warmth

by secretlovesick



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: fellas is it gay to look at your friend naked





	Warmth

Beautiful. 

That’s the first and only thing that came to Kazuma’s mind when he looked Asahi bathing in the hot spring with him. Purple locks clinging on his face from the water, relaxed eyes downwards with a soft smile, a reddened chest from the temperature rising softly as he breathes.....Not to mention the small towel on his head just made him even more adorable.

Sigh. ‘I really, really need to stop thinking about those sorts of things.’ 

Kazuma frowned, a blush dusting his face, while continuing to stare at Asahi. This whole scene was fucking with his mind. Who let Asahi be this beautiful? Who let him have such nice toned muscles... How unfair is that?! Strong looking biceps, nice looking chest and abs...Abs... god, how much he’d love to touch—

“Kazuma-kun, is everything alright?” Asahi was looking at him now, a worried look placed on his face. At the sudden question (and considering what kind of things he was thinking), Kazuma choked on his own spit and coughed. 

“Hah? Why would anything be wrong?“ Asahi simply frowned, something Kazuma does not want to see on Asahi’s face, and he sighed, realising he probably sounded way too defensive about it, ”.......Why do you ask?”

“You seem....angry? You were looking at me with a frown on your face so I thought....” 

Kazuma fought the blush that was about to cover most of his body out of shame of being caught staring. “N-No, Asahi, I’m not angry, really.” 

“U-Unh...If you say so, Kazuma-kun!” And so easily, a smile was back on his face. Asahi was always so quick to smile, so simple to get happy. That’s one thing Kazuma loved about Asahi.

Loved.

A comfortable silence fell back on them and it left Kazuma alone with his thinking. 

Loved...

“Asahi....”

“Yes, Kazuma-kun?” 

“I.....” He took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous. “I think I...” Kazuma looked up and saw Asahis reassuring smile, although confused. 

Maybe he shouldn’t ruin it. 

“....Nevermind.” Kazuma smiled back gently and got up, his towel against his waist. “I’m gonna go dry myself off and go back in my room. Don’t stay in for too long or you’ll pass out like an idiot.”

It could wait another time.

**Author's Note:**

> i just told myself “write asakazu bitch” and shat this out sorry


End file.
